buffyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros
(no original: Buffy the Vampire Slayer) é uma série de televisão estadunisense de drama sobrenatural, criada por Joss Whedon com a produtora Mutant Enemy. A série estreou em 10 de março de 1997, no canal The WB e concluiu em 20 de maio de 2003, na UPN. Origens Joss Whedon diz que "Rhonda, a Garçonete Imortal" foi a primeira encarnação do conceito de Buffy, com a ideia de "uma mulher que parece ser completamente insignificante que acaba por ser extraordinária.""Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Television with a Bite." A&E Network, via The Complete Sixth Season (2004). Esse conceito evoluiu para Buffy, com a intenção de inverter o clichê Hollywoodiano da "garota loira que entra em um beco escuro e é morta em todo filme de terror." Whedon queria "subverter essa ideia e criar alguém que seja um herói." Ele explicou: "A primeira missão do show foi a alegria de poder feminino: tê-lo, usá-lo, compartilhá-lo."Comentários de "Bem-Vindo à Boca do Inferno". A Primeira Temporada Completa em DVD (2004). O conceito foi visitado por meio de script de Whedon para o filme de 1992 Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros, que contou com Kristy Swanson no papel-título. A diretora, Fran Rubel Kuzui, viu-o como uma comédia "cultura pop sobre o que as pessoas pensam sobre vampiros." Whedon discordou: "Eu tinha escrito este filme assustador sobre uma mulher com poderes, e eles transformaram em uma grande comédia. Foi esmagador."Christopher Golden e Nancy Holder, The Watcher's Guide, Volume 1. Pocket Books (1998). O script foi elogiado dentro da indústria, ao contrário do filme.[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/buffy_the_vampire_slayer/ "Buffy the Vampire Slayer"]. Rottentomatoes.com. Anos depois, Gail Berman, um executivo da Fox, se aproximou de Whedon para desenvolver o seu conceito de Buffy em uma série de televisão. Whedon explicou que eles disseram: "'Você quer fazer um show?' E eu pensei, 'Ensino médio como um filme de terror.' E assim, a metáfora tornou-se o conceito central por trás de Buffy, e foi assim que eu o vendi.""Interview with Joss Whedon by SF Said". Shebytches.com. Arquivado do original 12 de maio de 2010. Os elementos sobrenaturais na série mantiveram-se como metáforas para angústias pessoais associadas com a adolescência e idade adulta. Inicialmente, a série iria se chamar simplesmente Slayer (Caçadora)."The Art of Picking TV Titles: 9 Do's and Don'ts". The Hollywood Reporter, 9 de março de 2012. Whedon passou a escrever e um fundo de vinte e cinco minutos foi dado para um episódio piloto que foi mostrado para as redes e acabou sendo vendido à rede The WB. O canal promoveu a estreia da série com clipes conhecidos como História da Caçadora, e o primeiro episódio foi exibido em 10 de março de 1997. Episódios :Veja: Episódios de Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros No Brasil Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros foi distribuída pela Fox Film do Brasil, com versão brasileira Herbert Richers. A série foi transmitida na íntegra e com áudio original no canal a cabo da Fox Brasil, com atrasos mínimos em relação a exibição original. A Rede Globo transmitiu de maneira conturbada as primeiras temporadas com atrasos relativos de um ano, mas, após algum tempo sendo exibida aos sábados à tarde, a série passou a ser exibida pela emissora somente durante as madrugadas, como "tapa-buraco" da programação. A série rendeu boas audiências em ambos os canais, e tanto que, em uma reprise promovida pela Rede TV!, passou a ser exibida novamente, dessa vez sem a mesma cronologia e totalidade da original. A série é atualmente exibida no canal Ulbra TV. Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros nunca teve suas demais temporadas exibidas em totalidade na TV aberta brasileira. Os DVDs da série foram de responsabilidade da Fox Film, que, apesar de ter posto no mercado as cinco primeiras temporadas, não lançou as duas últimas. O serviço de streaming Netflix incluiu Buffy em seu catálogo brasileiro de séries em 1.º de julho de 2013, com opção tanto de áudio original como dublado em português. Esta foi a primeira vez em que a versão dublada da sétima temporada pôde ser exibida no Brasil. Com o fim da parceria entre a Fox e a Netflix, Buffy deixou o catálogo em 1.º de julho de 2017. Audiência Audiência nos Estados Unidos Apesar de Buffy não ser uma série pertencente aos 4 grandes canais (ABC, CBS, Fox, e NBC) conseguiu alavancar a audiência do pequeno The WB fazendo dele um canal que atraía um público fiel. Buffy foi um dos show mais vistos da WB em toda sua curta história. *1.ª Temporada: 3,7 milhões *2.ª Temporada: 5,2 milhões *3.ª Temporada: 5,3 milhões *4.ª Temporada: 5,1 milhões *5.ª Temporada: 4,5 milhões *6.ª Temporada: 4,6 milhões *7.ª Temporada: 4,1 milhões *Média da Série: 4,64 milhões Audiência no Brasil A série foi exibida nas tardes de sábado e nas madrugadas dos dias de semana na Rede Globo, garantindo uma boa audiência que chegava a mais de 20 pontos, enquanto na Fox, a audiência, rendia audiências mistas, ora altíssimas para um canal a cabo, ora baixas, mas manteve-se como série de sucesso durante suas 7 temporadas. Na exibição original da quinta temporada, em particular, foi a série de televisão a cabo mais assistida. Referências de:Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen en:Buffy the Vampire Slayer es:Buffy The Vampire Slayer fr:Buffy contre les vampires nl:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (serie) Categoria:Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros